


Take it Easy

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Warming, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter makes Tony ride him. Slowly.





	Take it Easy

Peter and Tony love each other. It’s obvious. They show their love in different ways. Sometimes they hug. Sometimes they kiss. But more often then not, they fuck. Sometimes Tony fucks Peter, but more other than not, Peter fucks Tony. 

Sometimes he fucks him rough and hard. Sometimes he webs him down and fucks him. And sometimes, he just makes Tony fuck him slow and easy until Tony begs him for more. 

Tonight, Peter webs Tony’s hands to the headboard and gives him two options. 

“You can either ride me until I cum, and if you don’t cum, then oh well. Or, I fuck you for as long as I’d like to. And you don’t get to cum until I’m done with you.”

“The first one. Please.”

“Good boy.”

Knowing that Tony can handle him (he had had a plug in all day), Peter slicks yo his cock and seats Tony on it. Tony lets himself adjust to the feeling of Peter’s cock before setting a brutal pace with his hips, chasing his own pleasure. 

“Woah baby, woah. Slow down. We’ve got all night.”

Tony gives Peter a look of desperation, but does what he’s told anyway, riding Peter slowly. Peter places his hands on Tony’s hips, setting him at a snails pace. Tony moans. Peter knows that he can’t get off quickly like this. At this pace, he could probably loose his erection before Peter cums. Which means that he wouldn’t get to cum. Tony whines in protest. 

“Ah, ah, ah. You chose this for yourself. So you’re gonna have to deal with the consequences.”

Tony whimpers and continues to ride Peter at the painfully slow pace that Peter set for him. Peter lays back to enjoy the view of his boyfriend riding his while webbed up. It truly is a beautiful sight. Tony’s tan skin glistens with sweat. His face is that of a person in immense pleasure. His muscles strain with effort. And his arc reactor in his chest glows a beautiful blue. In Peter’s eyes, he’s never seen anyone or anything more beautiful then Tony does like this. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this Tony. God, I love you.”

“I love you too, Peter.”

They stay like that for about an hour before Tony makes Peter cum. Before him. And then he’s released from his bonds and cuddled into Peter’s arms, Peter whispering in his ear how good of a job he did and how good he felt. And Tony can feel himself fall asleep, his cock still hard and leaking, with Peter leaking out of his ass. 

—

The next morning Tony wakes up still hard. Peter is still asleep beside him. He can feel Peter’s cock inside of him. Peter must have woken up in the middle of the night and slipped it in for Tony to keep warm. 

Tony looks over his shoulder to see a still asleep Peter. So Tony decides to have some fun. He flexes the muscles in his ass, trying to bring Peter up to full hardness inside him. When Peter becomes fully hard, Tony begins to rock his hips back on it. Tony groans at Peter’s cock brushing over his prostate. His hips speed up as he chases his own pleasure. He only stops when he hears Peter’s groan beside him. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Making you feel good.”

“Well keep going. Did I ask you to stop?”

Tony starts moving his hips back again. 

“I hope you don’t mind waking up with my cock in your ass. I got hard at night and needed a place to put it.”

Tony moans in response. Peter wraps his arms around Tony, snaking one down to play with his cock.

“Nice and slow, baby. I want to make love to you.”

Tony nods. Peter thrusts into him at a slow pace. They lay there for a while, Peter lazily fucking into Tony while leaving various marks across his shoulders. Tony whimpers and sighs as Peter’s cock drags against his prostate with every slow thrust. 

But it isn’t like the night before, where it was torture for him. This is pure bliss. 

“You almost there, baby?”

“Yeah. Please Peter? Let me cum?”

“Of course, baby. You were so good yesterday.”

Tony and Peter cum at the same time. Peter doesn’t pull out immediately, letting the both of them lie there, shaking in the aftershocks of their orgasms. When Tony stops shaking, he rolls over and tucks his head into Peter’s neck. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
